


Quando Percy Jackson incontra uno Shadowhunter di troppo

by LaMusaCalliope



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alexandra Daddario - Freeform, Bows & Arrows, Brotherhood, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Demigods, Demon Hunters, Demons, F/M, Fights, Friendship, Greenpoint, Hunt, Love, Lovers, M/M, Malec, Matthew Daddario - Freeform, Monsters, New York, New York City, Parabatai, Parabatai Feels, friends - Freeform, percabeth, shadowhunter
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMusaCalliope/pseuds/LaMusaCalliope
Summary: Cosa accadrrebbe se il mondo di Percy Jackson e il mondo di Shadowhunters collidessero in un'unica stramba storia?DAL TESTO: "Non poteva essere la fine, non dopo quello che avevano passato. Prese per mano Annabeth, come avevano fatto tante volte nel Tartaro, e si preparò ad affrontare il mostro. Quello si scagliò ancora una volta contro di loro con le fauci spalancate e il figlio di Poseidone ne approfittò: impugnò la spada con entrambe le mani e poi, con un affondo, la infilzò nella mandibola della creatura. Il mostro cacciò un urlo, l’ennesimo, ma non si disintegrò, non finché una freccia non lo colpì sulla testa informe e un’altra spada, fatta di un materiale che non aveva mai visto e ricoperta da strani simboli, non lo trafisse sul fianco. A quel punto solamente si distrusse, sparendo completamente."





	Quando Percy Jackson incontra uno Shadowhunter di troppo

  
Percy tirò un ultimo affondo e il telchino si disintegrò sotto il suo sguardo, trasformandosi in polvere. Rimise il cappuccio sulla lama ed Anaklusmos si rimpicciolì nella sua mano, diventando una comunissima penna a sfera.  
«Bleah» disse con una smorfia di disgusto guardando la maglia arancione sporca di sangue di telchino e di polvere.  
Quella mattina Chirone aveva messo lui, Annabeth e Grover su uno dei furgoncini del Campo e li aveva mandati a New York, nel quartiere di Brooklyn, a rintracciare una giovane semidea. Quando l’avevano trovata, aveva alle calcagna un gruppo massiccio di telchini. Percy aveva mandato il satiro avanti, con il compito di tenere d’occhio la ragazzina, mentre lui ed Annabeth avevano attaccato i mostri. Combattere con lei era fantastico, soprattutto dopo tutto quello che avevano passato insieme – il Tartaro e tutta la faccenda di Gea – che li aveva avvicinati ancora di più al punto che i loro movimenti erano diventati sincronizzati, come se sapessero perfettamente quello che avrebbe fatto l’altro.  
«È stato facile» commentò Percy, e guardò la sua ragazza. I capelli biondi erano spettinati e sporchi di polvere di telchino, così come i vestiti e le braccia; gli occhi grigi erano accigliati e sembrava si stesse scatenando una tempesta in quelle iridi, di solito pacifiche quando guardavano lui.  
«Troppo semplice. Ci hanno attirato in un vicolo cieco e c’è uno strano odore nell’aria, un odore che non ho mai sentito.» Percy annusò ma non sentì nulla che non fosse la classica puzza newyorkese di gas di scarico e spazzatura. «Sapientona, io non sento nulla.»  
«Percy, non lo so. C’è qualcosa di strano. Io…» Annabeth non riuscì a finire la frase che qualcosa di lungo e puzzolente girò l’angolo, bloccando loro il passaggio.  
Essendo stato nel Tartaro, Percy aveva creduto di aver visto tutto ciò che di brutto la vita da semidio potesse offrirgli, ma quello che aveva davanti era qualcosa di inconcepibile: con il corpo simile a quello di una lumaca, aveva denti affilati che percorrevano tutta la lunghezza del fianco, da cui usciva un’enorme quantità di bava appiccicosa. Percy aveva partecipato ad abbastanza missioni da sapere che quel liquido aveva un che di malvagio e non doveva essere toccato.  
Tolse il cappuccio alla penna che tornò immediatamente ad essere una spada di bronzo celeste lunga novanta centimetri. Anaklusmos però sembrò non sortire alcun effetto sul mostro che, invece di arretrare, si avvicinò minaccioso ai due semidei ringhiando e mostrando le zanne.  
«Non si mette bene, Percy» disse Annabeth mentre sfoderava un pugnale di bronzo celeste. Lanciò un’occhiata al mostro, gli occhi, simili alle nuvole tempestose in cima al monte Tam, cercavano i punti deboli dell’essere per capire dove colpire. Tirò il pugnale che, con estrema precisione, si conficcò fino all’impugnatura nell’occhio piccolo del mostro. Se Annabeth si aspettava che si sarebbe disintegrato, rimase delusa: non si ridusse affatto in un cumolo di polvere ma si arrabbiò ancora di più. Annabeth, rimasta disarmata, arretrò di un passo, stringendo il braccio libero di Percy.  
«Perché non è morto?» chiese la figlia di Atena senza abbandonare la determinazione, «la lama avrebbe dovuto prendere un organo vitale, ne sono sicura!»  
«È qualcosa che non abbiamo mai affrontato, questo è certo» commentò Percy, stringendo ancora più saldamente la spada e puntandola contro il mostro che, dopo l’ennesimo ringhio, si scagliò contro i due semidei, le fauci aperte pronte a mordere. Percy tirò Annabeth dietro di sé e, con un affondo, creò un’enorme ferita sul fianco della creatura, poco sopra la bocca. Ancora una volta non servì: Percy vide la ferita rimarginarsi sotto i suoi occhi increduli.  
Il figlio di Poseidone capì che erano spacciati; quella _cosa_ non si poteva né uccidere né ferire, non con le loro armi almeno. Rimpianse di non aver accettato il consiglio di Jason di prendere qualche arma di oro imperiale, ma non aveva pensato che si sarebbe ritrovato in quella situazione.  
Non poteva essere la fine, non dopo quello che avevano passato. Prese per mano Annabeth, come avevano fatto tante volte nel Tartaro, e si preparò ad affrontare il mostro. Quello si scagliò ancora una volta contro di loro con le fauci spalancate e il figlio di Poseidone ne approfittò: impugnò la spada con entrambe le mani e poi, con un affondo, la infilzò nella mandibola della creatura. Il mostro cacciò un urlo, l’ennesimo, ma non si disintegrò, non finché una freccia non lo colpì sulla testa informe e un’altra spada, fatta di un materiale che non aveva mai visto e ricoperta da strani simboli, non lo trafisse sul fianco. A quel punto solamente si distrusse, sparendo completamente.  
  
Percy rivolse la sua attenzione ai loro salvatori: erano due ragazzi, uno dei due impugnava la spada che, se prima brillava, ora emetteva un lieve bagliore biancastro, i marchi ancora visibili sulla lama sottile e trasparente. Li guardava con un cipiglio sconcertato che faceva brillare ancora di più i suoi occhi dorati, dello stesso colore dei capelli.  
«Ci risiamo» commentò l’altro. Era più alto e teneva in mano un arco, sulle spalle una faretra mezza piena delle stesse frecce che aveva scoccato contro il mostro. Aveva due grandi occhi azzurri incorniciati da capelli neri e scompigliati; l’espressione seria e corrucciata era evidenziata dagli zigomi alti e le labbra contratte. Le braccia incrociate sul petto mettevano in risalto i muscoli, frutto di lungo allenamento, ma non nascondevano i buchi sul maglione logoro.  
«Alec…» disse il biondo che non aveva ancora abbandonato il cipiglio confuso. Il ragazzo più alto alzò una mano e lo interruppe, poi prese a parlare.  
«No, niente Alec. Ora dirai che è impossibile che abbiano visto il demone, loro ti faranno domande a cui tu darai delle risposte; a quel punto dirai che sanno troppo e decidi di portarli all’Istituto e noi dovremo prendercene cura. Ti suona familiare?» il biondo alzò gli occhi al cielo, senza contraddire il ragazzo che doveva chiamarsi Alec.  
«Scusate, potreste spiegarci cosa è successo?» Annabeth non riusciva a staccargli gli occhi di dosso. Percy, che se ne accorse, provò un sentimento che non faceva capolino dai tempi di Luke: la gelosia.  
«Mettiamola così» intervenne il biondo «quello che avete affrontato era un demone che ora è tornato nella sua Dimensione. Voi non dovete preoccuparvi di nulla. Contento Alec?» Alec, imitando l’amico, alzò anche lui gli occhi al cielo: a quanto pareva era un’abitudine comune da quelle parti.  
«Aspetta» fece Alec «queste non sono armi normali, e non è nemmeno Adamas» raccolse da terra il pugnale di Annabeth e se lo rigirò tra le mani. Percy tastò la tasta del pantalone, rassicurato dalla presenza di Anaklusmos: non gli piaceva essere disarmato.  
«È bronzo celeste, infatti» ribatté Annabeth togliendo il pugnale dalle mani del ragazzo, senza però distogliere lo sguardo dal suo volto. Alec aggrottò le sopracciglia perplesso: quella ragazza aveva un’espressione familiare con quelle rughe in mezzo alla fronte, gli occhi tempestosi, le labbra rosee e gli zigomi pronunciati. Si assomigliavano, per certi aspetti, per quei piccoli dettagli che solo chi li conosceva bene poteva notare, come Percy che li osservava curioso, e come il biondo che li fissava allo stesso modo perplesso, per poi indicare il figlio di Poseidone e la ragazza.  
«Voi non siete Nephilim, ma non siete nemmeno mondani. Cosa siete esattamente?»  
«Nephilim?» chiese Annabeth e Alec, per tutta risposta, tirò su la manica del vecchio maglione, mostrando la pelle pallida del braccio macchiata qua e là da di segni neri che spiccavano vivamente su tutto quel bianco.  
«Queste sono le rune dell’Angelo Raziel. Voi però non ne avete» le prese il polso e lo girò, controllando che non vi fossero dei marchi.  
«Noi non siamo Nephilim» disse Percy, mettendosi tra il ragazzo e Annabeth, «siamo semidei.»  
«Aspetta» disse il biondo avvicinandosi «siete figli di dei, letteralmente?»  
Alec sghignazzò davanti all’espressione sorpresa dell’amico «Ti sei sempre chiesto se ci fosse qualcuno di più divino di te, in fondo.»  
«Smettila, Alec» il biondo gli rivolse un’occhiata piena di sarcasmo.  
«Voi siete angeli?» chiese Percy, attirando su di loro l’attenzione.  
«Me lo dicono spesso ma no. In noi scorre solo una parte del loro sangue» Percy lo guardò e non faticò a immaginarlo con due grandi ali piumate dietro la schiena; lo stesso non poteva dire di Alec che, con quei capelli scuri, gli abiti mal ridotti e gli occhi che guardavano tutti in modo minaccioso, non aveva nulla di angelico. Il ragazzo più alto prese il telefono dalle tasche e lesse un messaggio; forse si era sbagliato, ma Percy giurò di aver visto l’ombra di un sorriso su quelle labbra rosee.  
«Magnus ci aspetta, ha una pista. Andiamo, Jace» prima di voltarsi e incamminarsi lungo Greenpoint Avenue, Alec lanciò loro un’ultima occhiata indagatrice, soffermandosi specialmente su Annabeth, poi se ne andò.  
«Be’, è stato un piacere» commentò il biondo facendo loro un segno col capo, seguì quindi l’amico per le strade brulicanti di New York.  
  
Rimasti soli in quel vicolo, Percy e Annabeth si guardarono, non sapendo bene cosa dire. Quell’incontro aveva scosso la figlia di Atena, lo vedeva dagli occhi grigi, in quel momento simili a un cielo tempestoso.  
«Mi sembrava di conoscerlo, Alec.» Sputò fuori poi Annabeth.  
«In effetti ti somigliava» Percy lo ammise, quel ragazzo aveva molto dei tratti di Annabeth, una sua versione più mascolina e più tetra certo, ma avevano la stessa espressione negli occhi, quel misto di concentrazione e minaccia che aveva sempre attratto Percy.  
«Forse. Ma ho come la sensazione di averlo già visto, come in un sogno» Annabeth lo guardò negli occhi, il grigio nel colore del mare, e gli sorrise dolcemente, come solo lei sapeva fare, riscaldandogli il cuore.  
«Basta pensarci» commentò Percy, prendendola per mano e intrecciando le loro dita, «andiamo a recuperare Grover.»  
Era stata una delle missioni più strane a cui avesse mai partecipato, di questo il figlio di Poseidone era certo, avevano scoperto cose ancora più bizzarre, ma non c’era nulla che potesse rovinare quel momento, con Annabeth accanto a lui e le loro mani unite, nemmeno figli dell’Angelo o ripugnanti demoni, e di questo ne era ancora più sicuro.  
  
  



End file.
